kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 67
Sagara is annoyed by the large crowds blocking her way to the Fire temple. She sees Lorraine's flying car passing overhead and finds herself impressed, since she can't fly in human form. She then recognizes the Staff of Agni and decides to prevent them from taking it to the priest. Hura, a 4th-stage rakshasa from the Asura clan, comments on Maruna's unique transcendental, Crimson Sunshine of Dawn. It has no delay, but can only be used in human form, which makes it useless in an actual battle. Pingara, a 4th-stage rakshasa from the Ananta clan, points out that it enables them to break the barrier. Cloche, another 4th-stage rakshasa from the Ananta clan, is angry that Maruna gets to have a bigger role. Her brother Clophe, a 3rd-stage rakshasa, doesn't comment. Riagara, the last 4th-stage rakshasa from the Ananta clan, tells them not to complain in the presence of upanis. Hura wonders where Shess went. They comment on the fact that he isn't there to help them, and that his clan is usually neutral. The discussion then turns to Maruna, who was eating Ananta clan suras earlier to recover vigor. Since he agreed to help against Gandharva's will, he left behind his army, and will only watch once the barrier is broken. They decide to wait for Sagara's signal, but Hura taunts them for being afraid, takes sura form, and starts flying towards the city, only to be bombarded by attacks from the city's turrets. Riagara explains that the turrets attack anything in sura form. It ignores targets in human form. However, it lasts only as long as the barrier is maintained. Afterwards, each turret has to be operated manually, making them too slow to be a serious threat. Cloche realizes that both attack and defense are reliant on a single person, and wonders why a design by the God of Creation isn't better. Riagara explains that the God of Creation abides by absolute neutrality. The barrier gives a fair chance to both humans and suras. Finally, overwhelmed by the attacks, Hura decides to escape. Watching from afar, Maruna thinks that the Asura clan doesn't appear to be supportive of its allied Ananta clan, since it only sent Hura. He wonders why he helps them, then recalls a younger Yuta calling to him as 'hyung-nim' (older brother). Yuta says that he'll be going with Shuri, while Maruna will leave with Gandharva. Yuta hopes they'll both meet up again one day. In the present time, Maruna decides that his judgment is clouded when it comes to family, so he has no right to criticize Gandharva. He mentally apologizes for breaking the nastika's promise to Agni. Elsewhere, Gandharva opens his eyes. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Maruna watching the city): This pose of putting his hands in his pocket is becoming Maruna's trademark... ** As I've said earlier in the series, I won't mention the transcendental names when they are being used. It kind looks a bit weird adding them in... But when used in a conversation between characters, 심홍의 새벽빛 ("Crimson Sunshine of Dawn") felt too forced, so I changed the Hangul (Korean lettering) a bit to 새벽의 붉은빛. It still means the same thing anyways... ** (rakshasas): Riagara and Pingara have appeared before (starting with Ep.39), but the rest of them are new faces, huh? They were meant to appear in an earlier chapter, The Wavering King, but since the story progression was slow, they were skipped. ** Pingara and Clophe (far shadow) don't have much to say and are just part of the background... ** (Maruna feasting): Suras eat their meals in sura form. If they eat like this in human form, there would be far to much too censor. ** (Hura's sura face): This kinda looks like Venom...! * Maruna is shown standing at the bottom of the crater the guards noticed last episode. * The four Ananta clan rakshasas this episode could be Sagara's children, judging by their hereditary attributes (all of them have a Darkness attribute like Sagara), features (pale skin and red eyes with vertical pupils, as not all Ananta suras have those color eyes or type of pupils), and loyalty to Sagara. ** Riagara's father could be Vasuki, who used to be Sagara's lover. He shares a Fire attribute with her, and lived with her for a time in Taksaka's nest. ** Pingara's father could be Manasvin (shared sky attribute). ** Cloche and Clophe's father could be a rakshasa with water/light hereditary attributes. When a nastika has a child with a rakshasa, each child only inherits one of the rakshasa parent's hereditary attributes. * Cloche, Cloche, Hura, Shess, and Leny were all shown as silhouettes coming through Kubera's gate. * On the barrier orbs: See the Spoilers and Trivia section of Ep.6. * Maruna is reluctant to help more because of Gandharva's promise, but Riagara later realizes that it is also because he dislikes killing Halfs. However, he can't find his target in a crowd, so if he were to attack, he'd have no choice but to attack the entire city. * Maruna and his siblings: ** The separation of the Garuda siblings was first mentioned in an earlier episode. The third sibling is revealed later this chapter. ** The sword Maruna is holding in the flashback actually belonged to Garuda. He decided to give it to Yuta when they were about to separate. When Sagara first sees it, she thinks it's a god-class weapon. References